


paper flowers and empty bottles

by flowersnackz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes February Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, Help, M/M, POV Third Person, Sleepovers, i can't tag, just a bunch of fluff, sunwoo is whipped, the gayz, this is my first fic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersnackz/pseuds/flowersnackz
Summary: Sunwoo likes Haknyeon and everyone knows it.orPrompt: Twelve highschoolers play a game of Spin the Bottle.





	paper flowers and empty bottles

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first time writing a whole fic in english and I'm really nervous lmao.  
> this fic was betaed by @King_Boo2710 on twitter (thank you so much!!)  
> btw, this fic is for my fic fest (@tbzficfest on twitter); we're having another fest in march so feel free to join if you want :)  
> hope you guys like it <3

  Hyunjoon, Sunwoo and Eric were sitting at the school stairs while waiting for their older friends. It was Friday afternoon and the boys had a tradition of sleeping at each other’s houses every Friday. It was always fun but it was also a complete mess since we’re talking about twelve highschoolers sleeping together in the same room. Today was Sunwoo’s turn and all twelve boys were heading to his house as soon as all of them were gathered.

 

 Sunwoo was texting his mom about the preparations and telling her that they would be there soon. But the guy was confused when he noticed the other two boys staring at him with smirks and narrowed eyes.

 

  “Excuse me?” he rolled his eyes, trying to make his friends stop with all the act.

 

  “It’s your first time being the host, right? Do you know what that means?” Eric wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

  “Actually, I don’t” Sunwoo frowned.

 

  “Maybe today you’ll get the courage to make a move, you know? You’ll be at your house, where you can get more comfortable and everything.” the youngest answered, making Sunwoo even more confused.

 

  “What on earth are you talking about?”

 

  “Oh, you know he’s talking about Haknyeon! You should tell him tonight or at least invite him to sleep with you”, with the last suggestion, Hyunjoon winked. Sunwoo’s eyes widen as his mouth open and closes continuously, like he was thinking of something to say.

 

 “What are you guys thinking? I don’t see Haknyeon that way!” he assured nervously, making the other two laugh.

 

 “Yeah, if you say so…”, Eric shrugged.

 

 The other nine boys started showing up and soon enough they were walking together to the bus stop. They didn’t stop talking about their plans for the night and the rest of the afternoon. Kevin had some good movies, Sunwoo bought drinks and snacks with his mother the day before and Sangyeon had poker cards.

 

 When they entered Sunwoo’s house, they left their shoes at the entrance and headed to the living room. Sunwoo’s parents were working and wouldn’t be home before 8pm. With that in mind, the twelve boys left their backpacks in Sunwoo’s room and went straight to the kitchen for ramen. They didn’t make much of a mess in the process and were soon gathered on the floor, sitting and eating together while laughing at some dumb story Jaehyun told.

 

 The boys spent the whole afternoon playing cards, videogames and talking about nothing. It was almost 7pm when they decided to organize their improvised beds on the living room floor, since there wasn’t enough space for the twelve of them in Sunwoo’s bedroom. They decided to put only ten mattresses on the floor and let two boys sleep on the sofas.

 

  “Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung should sleep on the sofas since they’re older”, Sunwoo suggested.

 

  “Jacob hyung is sleeping with me”, Kevin raised his hand, bringing Jacob closer.

 

  “I’d like to sleep on one of the sofas to be honest. It’s more comfortable”, Sangyeon smiled, happy with Sunwoo’s choice.

 

  “Since Jacob is sleeping with Kevin, can I use the other sofa?” Jaehyun smiled sheepishly and everyone agreed to his request.

 

 Three of the boys went to shower in each bathroom in the house while the others waited for their turn. Meanwhile, Sunwoo’s phone started ringing and he answered it as soon as he read his mother’s name on the screen.

 

  “Hey mom,” he greeted.

 

  “Sunwoo-ah, your dad and I are going out for dinner and we don’t know when we’ll come back. Is that okay?” she asked patiently and Sunwoo grinned.

 

  “Sure mom! Have fun at dinner, we’ll be alright!” he assured, looking at his friends who were listening closely.

 

  “Okay, I’m trusting you guys!”

 

  “Bye mom”, Sunwoo answered gently before hanging up. The last three boys had already come back from the shower and were looking at their host questioningly.

 

  “My parents are going out tonight and they will probably come back really late, so we can do whatever we want!” He was really excited while talking and the other boys were starting to feel the same.

 

 Since all the boys were already in their pajamas after showering, they made a small circle to choose what they would do for the evening.

 

  “We could watch the movies Kevin brought” Younghoon suggested.

 

  “But we always do that! We should do something different since Sunwoo’s parents won’t be here for now” Haknyeon rubbed his hands together in excitement.

 

  “We could play something” said Chanhee smirking.

 

  “By the look on your face, ‘something’ isn’t poker or videogames” Juyeon raised his eyebrows a little.

 

  “I was thinking about spin the bottle” Chanhee answered with a wink.

 

  “Wow now we’re back to 4th grade!” Hyunjoon raised his hands.

 

  “It’s a different kind of spin the bottle! Like, you don’t need to kiss the person on the lips”.

 

  “So you’re saying that we can kiss-” Sangyeon started but Chanhee nodded.

 

  “Wherever you want, yes”.

 

  “Well, that’s intriguing” Eric laughed and the other boys agreed, starting to get excited about the game.

 

“I’m getting the bottle”, Changmin offered, heading to the kitchen.

 

  “Why don’t you go with him, Haknyeon?” Juyeon suggested, gently elbowing the mentioned boy. The latter just smiled and got up to follow Changmin.

 

 As soon as the two boys disappeared inside the kitchen, Juyeon started talking.

                                                                                                                          

  “Well… are you making a move tonight?”, he looked at Sunwoo while resting his chin on his fist.

 

  “Why is everyone asking me that?” the younger asked exasperatedly. He was starting to feel nervous.

 

 “Because _everyone_ knows you like him and we want this to happen!” Eric joined.

 

  “Am I that obvious?” Sunwoo sighed, keeping his voice down.

 

  “Boy, you treat him so differently and you can’t take your eyes off of him”, Juyeon is smiling while talking. “Lucky you Hak is that dense.”

 

 “Anyway, you know we can help, right? I’m pretty sure he likes you back”, Sangyeon added. “He’s extra clingy with you and really cares for you. Maybe he hasn’t even realized, but he likes you.”

 

  “How could you guys help me?” Sunwoo asked, sounding a little hopeless.

 

 They had to stop talking when Changmin came back with Haknyeon and an empty glass bottle. The twelve boys made a circle with the bottle in the center. They decided that Sangyeon would be the first one to spin it because he was the oldest among them and he was cool with that.

 

The senior spun the bottle and gulped while watching it slowly come to a stop. He laughed out in relief as he saw it pointing to Hyunjoon. The younger looked surprised but then he smiled, shrugging comfortably as Sangyeon approached him.

 

  “Hey hyung” the boy winked jokingly. Their relationship was too fraternal so both were really relaxed.

 

 “Hey” Sangyeon tenderly held both sides of the younger’s face and kissed his forehead. Hyunjoon laughed softly since it tickled a little, holding Sangyeon’s shoulders before they separated themselves.

 

  “That’s it?” Jaehyun asked with a discontent expression.

 

  “Yeah? Hyunjoon is like my son or something, so that’s it”.

 

  “Okay, we get it. It’s Hyunjoon’s turn then” Kevin pointed at the said boy. Hyunjoon smirked, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It kept spinning for good 10 seconds before stopping, pointing at Juyeon. Hyunjoon blushed, but covered his cheeks with his hand while pretending to laugh; his friends weren’t going to see him blush.

 

 Juyeon’s eyes went wide with surprise and… was it nervousness? He didn’t know, but he just _couldn’t_ look at Hyunjoon at the moment. But he could feel and listen to him anyway. He knew that the younger boy was approaching him when he heard some steps and felt him breathing beside him, which made him wonder how close the boy was. His question was answered when he turned his head to face Hyunjoon and their noses almost touched. He couldn’t help but smile because Hyunjoon was beautiful. They were really close and Juyeon would never say that out loud but he was **nervous**.

 

  “May I?” the Busan boy asked, brushing his fingers softly on the elder’s left cheek.

 

 “Go ahead” Juyeon smirked. He knew it would happen sooner or later between the both of them - since they were always teased by their friends about fliting with each other - but he wasn’t expecting it to happen while playing some silly game.

 

 Hyunjoon went for the elder’s cheek, but his lips barely brushed Juyeon’s skin before going down to his neck.  The latter’s breath hitched a little when Hyunjoon placed a soft kiss to his neck, sending shivers through his body. The younger seemed to like the reaction and opened his mouth a little, licking the spot for a second before moving away. Juyeon opened his eyes to find a smiley and blushing Hyunjoon. The former laughed because he knew he looked the same.

 

  “That was intense”, Kevin was the first one to talk since the others were kind of astonished by the scene.

 

 “Finally! Oh my God I was starting to think that you would never do that” Jaehyun raised his hands in joy. Hyunjoon and Juyeon only laughed shyly as the younger crawled back to his spot in the circle.

 

 “So, who’s next?” Sangyeon smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

 The game went on like this. Juyeon’s bottle pointed to Kevin and the latter just received a single kiss on the hand. Kevin’s bottle pointed at Jacob and he started babbling about fate before kissing his boyfriend right on the lips. Jacob’s bottle pointed at Eric and the youngest of the twelve received multiple kisses on both cheeks, laughing heartily at his hyung’s loving gesture.

 

 But when Eric spun the bottle and it pointed to Haknyeon, a smile grew on his face and he knew exactly what to do. He looked briefly at Younghoon and Chanhee, who were both by Haknyeon side; they only nodded discreetly, getting the message. The youngest, then, proceeded.

 

 He just kissed both of Haknyeon’s hands softly, letting the latter spin the bottle in sequence. Haknyeon gave it a twist and at that exact moment, Chanhee pinched his arm hard.

 

  “Ouch! What was that for, hyung?” he asked, perplexed by Chanhee’s attitude; it wasn’t like him.

 

 While Haknyeon was distracted with Chanhee’s loud laugher and chocked apologies, Younghoon tried to stop the bottle – pointing at Sunwoo – without anyone noticing. Sunwoo’s eyes widen at his friend, but the other just winks charmingly, mouthing a silent _you can thank me later_.

 

  “You’re crazy, hyung” Haknyeon was laughing along at that point.

 

  “Yeah yeah, but let’s get back to the game, okay?” Chanhee gestured with his hand to the bottle; he was smiling. “It stopped in Sunwoo”.

 “Oh, that’s nice! I’m going to kiss our baby Sunwoo, huh?” Haknyeon winked jokingly.

 

 “You’re _one year_ older than me”, Sunwoo retorted, trying not to blush.

 

 “Hmm, yeah… but I’m still older, anyway” he shrugged.

 

 “Time is ticking, guys” Kevin pushed. He was kind of anxious for the kiss.

 

 Haknyeon laughed loudly as ever, getting closer to Sunwoo. The older boy closed his eyes shut as his crush’s face approached his own. He literally stopped breathing when he felt a pair of soft plump lips at the tip of his nose. It was such a warm and cute gesture that he felt like smiling and crying at the same.

 

 When he opened his eyes, Haknyeon was still close, looking at him cutely. He sighed.

 

 “Can I try something?”

 

 “Hmm… sure?” Haknyeon half smiled, tilting his head slightly.

 

 Sunwoo’s hands went for Haknyeon’s face, resting them on both sides. They looked at each other in the eyes and Haknyeon didn’t look confused anymore. The younger closed his eyes again and the Jeju boy did the same, taking a deep breath before leaning forward to press their lips together.

 

 It was soft and brief; they honestly didn’t even know if it counted as a kiss, but both of them felt so warm inside that at the moment, it didn’t even mater.

 

 “What was that?” Haknyeon was smiling endearingly. The question would’ve scared Sunwoo if Haknyeon’s tone wasn’t so sweet.

 

 “Can I talk to you for a minute?”, Sunwoo asked, trying his best to ignore his smiling friends with their attentive eyes on them.

 

 “Sure”, the elder chuckled softly, getting up. Sunwoo did the same. Haknyeon turned to their friends and said that they would be back soon.

 

  “Do you guys think that it’s finally going to happen?”, Sunwoo could hear Kevin whisper before leaving the room.

 

 

 The two boys were standing in Sunwoo’s bedroom. The latter couldn’t stop moving around and Haknyeon had his head low, trying to hide the smile on his face.

 

 “Hyung, I-” Sunwoo started nervously in a way that Haknyeon had never seen him before.

 

 “I like you too, Sunwoo-ah”, he interrupted, deciding to make it easier to the other boy. Sunwoo was never good at expressing his feelings, let alone _talking_ about them. It was sort of different in Haknyeon’s case, who was really good with this ‘feelings things’.

 

 “Wait… what?”

 

 “I like you, I really do. And you like me back, right? That’s why you kissed me there”.

 

 Sunwoo was paralyzed by the boy’s words. He spent so much time gathering courage to say that – and he still needed a little push from his friends – but there was Haknyeon, openly saying that he liked him all this time. He smiled.

 

 “Yeah, that’s right. I like you”, Sunwoo felt proud of his sudden attitude.

 

 Haknyeon blushed. He was being really blunt, but he wasn’t expecting Sunwoo to do the same. They looked like primary kids and it was kind of thrilling, making their insides feel all bubbly and warm. It was about first love after all; even if it they weren’t in primary school anymore.

 

 “I have a question”, Sunwoo said, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. “What are we now?”

 

 “What do you want us to be?” Haknyeon blushed, holding the other’s right hand.

 

 “I’m sorry, I think I’m doing it wrong”, he untangled their fingers and started walking to his desk. He picked up two pieces of paper and started folding it into a plain tulip. He was good at origami and used to fold paper roses - that are way harder to make than tulips -  in a minute or two, but his hands were trembling so much that he took long enough to make Haknyeon laugh at the back.

 

 When the flower was finally done, he sighed and walked back to Haknyeon with the origami piece in hand, he cleared his throat. “Joo Haknyeon, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

 Haknyeon laughed heartily, finding the scenario too cute. “Only if you kiss me again”.

 

 The younger didn’t answer, and only walked towards the other instead. He held Haknyeon’s waist with one hand and placed the other hand on his nape before kissing him slowly. It lasted more than a few seconds this time and the couple could say that, yes, they had finally shared a proper kiss.

 

 “I think I love you” Haknyeon confessed.

 

 Sunwoo laughed, throwing his head back. “I love you too, babe”.

 

 

 At the end, the newly formed couple had to bear with all of their friends picking on them and bragging about knowing everything from the start. Well, they owed them, anyway. 


End file.
